Candlelight Dancing
by PikaGirl13
Summary: The Annual celebration of Hiccups great-great-grandfather is at hand in berk and Hiccup is just stressing out about the fact that he has to dance with another girl in front of the entire tribe. Astrid sees his worries and decides to dance with him in a dim candlelight to calm his nervs and to reasure him of his worries. First Hiccstrid story Completed it :) Two Chapters here !
1. Chapter 1: Candelight Dancing

Candlelight Dancing

Hiccup was more than nervous. He was terrified.

Today had marked the Hairy Hooligan Tribe annual anniversary of the first leader, His great-great-grandfather. Now as the chiefs son he was in charge of making sure the celebration went according to plan and nothing was out of place, which was the easy part but the reason why he was in such a nervous wreck was because he had to have a date to the celebration and dance with her in front of everybody. That was why he was in a nervous wreck.

"This is one of those days that I wish that I wasn't the son of the leader." He said to toothless as they walked through the town overlooking preparations.

The Night Fury nodded his head in understanding agreement and rubbed his head against Hiccup affectionately.

Night had almost fallen and the preparations were almost complete when he heard a voice in the distance call his name cheerfully, "Hiccup! Come over here!"

He turned to see Astrid standing at the doorway of the great hall and his heart instantly melted into a big puddle of warmth. Everything about her was so divine that it gave the appearance that she was a Valkyrie. She was the only girl that he would be willing to dance with in front of all those people.

He called out, "Coming milady!" and he and toothless jogged over to the great hall to see what she want.

She smiled when he got here, "Wouldn't want you to break a sweat now. I just finished the preparations in the Great hall with Stormfly and I think you're going to like what we did."

He grinned, "Oh really? Well let me be the judge of that." And he walked through the door followed by a smiling toothless.

He was truly impressed. The walls were covered in ornaments and banners, the chandeliers were covered in fabric ribbons, giving it a softer appearance then its usual rough interior outside and the furniture around them was freshly polished and prepared.

"Well…. What do you think?" She asked curiously, punching him in the arm.

He laughed, "Well I think it looks great. Good job Astrid." He replied smiling at her.

He enjoyed the times like these where he could just relax and hang out with her without worrying about what they were going to do in Dragon training and without having to worry about if the other dragons were running loose. It was just her and him. Nobody else.

"So I heard what you're going to have to do tonight." She said out of the blue. "You're gonna have to dance with some lucky girl tonight at the celebration."

Hiccup blushed, "Well it's not really my decision on who I dance with it's my dad's choice. I honestly don't want to dance with anybody."

"Not even me?" She asked him curiously stepping closer to the young dragon trainer. Making his heart thump just a little faster.

He looked down, "No I would dance with you…." He said softly and she smiled at his geeky-shy boy reply, in the truth of it all he was still a shy guy when it came to stuff about their relationship. And she found that part of him to be adorable.

She walked over to the door and closed it, causing the entire room to become dark and shadowed. Hiccup looked around stupefied at what she had done and didn't have any idea of what she was doing.

"Well would you mind telling me what you're doing" he asked finally after a few minutes of being silent.

That's when she lit up all the candles in the room and the entire area around them glowed with the warm light. She let loose her hair and smiled as she curtsied to him like every lady would when being introduced formally and said coolly, "Well since you don't have a say at the OFFICIAL dance, would you care to dance with me now?"

Hiccup chuckled and bowed to her and grabbed her around the waist and replied, "I would love to dance with you."

They started to twirl and gaze into each other's eyes as the invisible music played in the air and the atmosphere around them became warm with affection and love that floated in between them.

Astrid noticed that through time Hiccup had become the same height as her now and his arms felt a little bit more muscular then before. His eyes were a dazzling green and his brown hair was the shade of Bark you would find on any common tree. Everything about his appearance just screamed cute and she was glad that this was the guy that she had fallen in love with.

Finally they stopped at the same time and couldn't contain it anymore and laughed. It brought the stress that Hiccup had and it made him happy that Astrid had done this for him.

"Well this was totally unexpected of you. Thanks Astrid." He said smiling his goofy smile.

She parted her hair, "Well it looked like you needed a little cheering up so I decided to just help you out that's all."

That's when he caught her off guard and kissed her. He closed his eyes beforehand but Astrid's eyes went wide with shock and slowly melted in the warm embrace of his lips.

When they parted he couldn't bear to look at her so he walked straight toward the door and said, "See you tonight."

He left her there smiling like an idiot and touching her lips like they were turned to gold. This was definitely a candlelight dance that the couple would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally the Dance

Chapter 2: Finally the Dance

The Night was young as all the Vikings gathered into the great hall to meet and socialize with the other members of the tribe. Roughnut and Toughnut were eating pretty much through the buffet like wild beasts, Fishlegs was reading in a corner of the room while eating some chicken and Snotlout of course tried to swoon the ladies with his incredible strength to try to gain their favor.

"_Well so far so good. All I need to do now is get through the night without making a complete fool of myself and we'll be great." _Hiccup thought to himself as he greeted the other Vikings as they walked to his father and him at the head of the table.

Stoick noticed his son's anxiety and chuckled as he patted his shoulder lovingly, "ahh don't worry son it won't be that bad of a night, besides it's only going to last a couple of hours and then we can go home where you can work on all your projects."

Hiccup took a drink after replying, "Yeah well I am more concerned about who you are putting me with to dance in front of the entire tribe….."

That made Stoick look at him with shock saying, "Well didn't I tell you? Oh yeah that's right I didn't! Well since you are becoming more of a man yourself and are going to be taking my place soon as leader of the tribe I thought this year you were to pick the lady to dance with."

Hiccup dropped his cup causing all the water to fall out, "Really? I'm going to choose who I dance with?"

"Yup and I am kinda getting the feeling that I already know who you are going to ask."

"Yeah sure you do." Hiccup said trying to through his father off his emotions on Astrid.

Stoick chuckled, "You know what forget what I said earlier I'm choosing the woman you are going to dance with tonight and in fact I already gave her the heads up and she's waiting outside the doors of the hall. Why don't you go out there and have a chat so I can clear the dance floor for you two love birds."

Hiccup gulped and got up from his spot at the table and walked to the doors where he opened them and his heart almost stopped beating.

"Hey what's with the funny look on your face? Too shocked to see it's me?" Said Astrid as she twirled around in her Viking dress.

He didn't know what to say. She was as beautiful as an angel and more breathtaking then a morning waterfall. Her hair was let loose and combed, her dress made her look like she has been a chief all her life and her natural beauty was maximized by it all by over 1000 suns.

She walked up to him and they stared into each other's eyes for a while until finally words finally came out of his mouth and said, "You look beautiful."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thanks, I thought I would look horrible since I don't wear this kind of stuff often."

"You being horrible in anything is impossible." He replied before he could stop himself for saying what he thought.

But he wasn't in control of his body anymore as his heart took the reins and allowed him to do what he thought he could never do. Kiss her first.

The kiss was soft and gentle with a warm tinge to it that made Astrid jump at first but then became delighted at his sudden relevance to take the lead for one in their relationship and actually kiss her first. She returned his affection with equal gentleness yet stayed like that for a good minute before finally breaking apart to look each other in the eyes.

"Well isn't someone starting to become more of a lover." Astrid said as she smiled her wide smile.

He rubbed his nose against hers and replied, "Well I thought since you have kissed me so many times first I thought I would at least kiss you first this time."

They both chuckled at that and stood at the doors ready to be introduced onto the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my highest honor to introduce my own sun Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third onto the dance floor with his lady, Astrid Hofferson."

Everybody delightedly cheered as the couple came onto the dance floor hand in hand and got into the center of the room. They all went silent as the instruments started to play and they started to dance together in perfect harmony. With the candlelight, the warmth and the atmosphere everything had seemed perfect for them as they just didn't worry about the others and swayed together as one and gazed into each other's eyes.

It was so beautiful that some of them started to cry soft tears of happiness for them and by some of them it was mostly Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut.

The song ended and everybody cheered as the love birds stopped together and nuzzled their heads against each other. It truly was a beautiful sight indeed.


End file.
